


sun kissed skin

by softkaz



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaz/pseuds/softkaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pynch week 2k16, day 2, sun kissed skin: <br/>Adam Parrish woke up with the taste of sun on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sun kissed skin

**Author's Note:**

> this is just gonna b soft, pointless fluff.... . enjoy ~ !!

Adam Parrish woke up with the taste of sun on his lips. **  
**

He lay on his back, thinking of the night before. He remembered it only in soft, tangled snippets of light. Prom night was something he had lived many times, in his head. He had imagined it going a million different ways since the very beginning of his time at Aglionby. He had imagined never even surviving long enough to attend, he had imagined having to attend with bruises. Never had he ever thought that he would show up, surrounded by a group of friends, his arm around Ronan Lynch and a future in front of him.

In the end, Blue hadn't liked the music and Ronan didn’t like school in general, so they had left. Adam hadn’t minded. The night had been young and infinite in front of them, and he had felt young and infinite as well. They had tumbled into Ronan’s BMW, a laughing, joyful mess of undone ties and sparkling promises of the night, their breaths smelling of fruit punch and stolen champagne, and Ronan had driven them to the Barns. There, they had laid down on the floor on blankets and pillows Ronan and Opal fashioned from somewhere. It had been a soft, silent evening. Blue had finally put on music she actually liked, and Henry and Gansey had talked about Venezuela with the surety of people with money in their pockets. No one had minded. Adam had had Opal in his lap and Ronan’s arm around him, and he had felt infinite, in that way that came with being young and free. Because he was free now, free of Aglionby and Henrietta and free of his past and free _for_ his future.

It had been a good night.

* * *

 

Now, next to him, Ronan began to stir in his sleep, until finally he opened one eye and softly said, “Hi.”

Adam’s heart swelled. Everywhere around them, early-morning, timid light snaked across the floor and streaked Ronan’s skin in gold.  Here, this was his future, Adam thought. Warmth, and sun, and Ronan. He hoped and hoped. Hope was not so heavy a thing now.

“Hi,” he answered.

They lay in silence for a while. They had fallen asleep in Ronan’s room last night, and their tuxes lay in a discarded pile on the floor. Somewhere downstairs, Henry yelled, “Who wants coffee? I’m going to get coffee!” and they heard Blue’s muffled voice saying, “Shut up while you’re at it!”

They decided to stay in bed a while longer. They were happy in that subdued, undemanding way that only mornings allowed. Ronan finally managed to open both eyes, and then he held Adam’s hand in his and pressed it to his lips. Adam watched Ronan’s dark eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. It was a quiet harmony they had, and neither of them wanted to go downstairs.

“Just five more minutes,” Ronan said, many times, and Adam agreed, many times. They heard Henry coming back with the coffee, and they heard Blue finally get up, but no one came to get them. They knew, perhaps, that this was something they both deserved.

“We made it,” Adam whispered. He felt dizzy with possibility. 

“ _You_ made it,” Ronan corrected. He was soft and pliable in the morning, still muffled by sleep, but he sounded sincere. He leaned up to kiss the crease of Adam’s eye. “I’m so proud of you, Adam.”

There was this, too. Ronan calling him Adam was something that still took his breath away, and it made him realize why Ronan didn’t say it before; he said it the way he spoke in church, his voice quiet and awed. 

“I love you,” Adam said, because he wanted to.

“I love you,” Ronan said, because he could. 

* * *

 

After a while, they finally managed to get up. Gansey and Blue and Henry were gone. There was a note on the counter though, where Gansey had written, _Thank you for letting us stay! Coffee on the stove!_ and Blue had written, _I hope you didn’t have sex while we were here!_ and Henry had drawn a winky face under all of this. 

It was a warm summer day, and they were tired in a soft, silent way, so they went to sit outside in the sun. Ronan fell asleep and then woke up a few minutes later with bright pink ice-lollies and sunscreen in his hands. Adam put some on himself, and after Ronan complained for a solid few minutes about how his tender Irish skin burned like toast, Adam put some on him as well. 

They were happy, Adam realized as he lay next to Ronan, staring at his face. They were truly happy. This was because, for the first time in 18 years, there was absolutely nothing on Adam's mind. He wasn’t thinking about homework or exams or Latin declensions, or trying to figure out how to avoid his father at home. Now, there was only Ronan, and the brightness of his eyes, and the warmth of his skin, kissed from the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! hit me up on tumblr @ softkings <3


End file.
